la historia de annie
by zuribeltz
Summary: Trata sobre la historia de Annie. La trama comienza cuando se muda a Nueva York y ella descubre que no es una chica como las demás... Allí vivirá muchas aventuras y encontrará a su verdadero amor, pero tendrá que luchar mucho, si desea conseguirlo.


**Aquí os dejo la presentación de la protagonista, para que la conozcáis, y el capítulo 1. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado. Demostrádmelo con un review, que no cuesta nada pinchar en el botoncito ;)**

**Y si no os gusta, también dejarme uno. Tengo que saber las opiniones de todo el mundo **

**Gracias, y disfrutad de la historia.**

Presentación:

Mi nombre es Annie. Soy una chica corriente, o al menos eso era lo que yo creía. Tengo 15 años y vivo en un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de Canadá.

Soy blanquita de piel y mi pelo es largo, castaño oscuro y ondulado.

Mido 1,60 metros más o menos.

Mis amigas dicen que soy bastante guapa, pero yo no me lo creo... Si no, porque nunca he estado con nadie?

Ellas dicen que simplemente no se dan cuenta de lo que se pierden. Pero yo no estoy tan segura de ello.

Solo pienso una cosa: soy fea.

Soy bastante tímida respecto al tema de hablar con gente desconocida, especialmente con los chicos. Pero bueno, no pasa nada. de momento lo llevo bastante bien ;)

Vivo en una gran casa junto con mi padre y mi abuela.

No tengo madre, ya que se marcho cuando yo apenas tenia 4 años.

Nunca llegué a comprender el verdadero motivo, ya que mi padre no me daba grandes explicaciones. Simplemente me decía: "tuvo que marcharse por problemas que no entenderías".

¡Pero yo no soy tonta! ¡Ni mucho menos! Se perfectamente que mi padre me ocultaba algo y algún día conseguiré averiguarlo! Pero asta entonces, no me queda otro remedio que aguantarme.

Capitulo 1:

30 de agosto, fin de mis vacaciones. Eran las 7 de la tarde, yo me encontraba tumbada en el sofá, viendo la tele, algo que suelo hacer bastante a menudo, cuando de pronto, entro mi padre.

Levanté la cabeza con intención de preguntarle si necesitaba algo y pude ver que se acercaba lentamente dirección a la tele.

Sin decirme nada, la apagó.

- ¡PERO QUE HACES!- le grite cabreada! Odiaba que me apagaran la tele, y más cuando estaba viendo algo muy interesante.

- Lo siento cariño pero es que... – estaba muy serio.

- ¿Que pasa? No me asustes!- le dije.

- Pues mira, haber. Resulta que el trabajo que tengo aquí, no es muy bueno y... –

- Espera, espera- le corte. – ¿No me estarás intentando decir que te han dado un nuevo trabajo no?- le pregunte.

- Pues la verdad es que si…- me dijo seriamente, algo que me extrañaba.

- ¡Ha que bien! – le conteste ilusionada. Hace tiempo que había escuchado algo sobre que su trabajo no era bastante bueno, pero nunca le había dado gran importancia.

- Ya lo sé… pero eso no es todo. Verás… ya sabes que es difícil encontrar un buen trabajo… y… pues…

- Que papá. Vamos arranca de una vez. Me estoy empezando a poner nerviosa.

- Vale esta bien. He… nos tenemos que mudar.

- ¿¡QUEEEE?- le respondí furiosa. – ¿mudar? ¡No, no, no! Esto no puede ser! No... Yo no puedo irme de aquí ¡Aquí lo tengo todo! Mis amigas, amigos... ¡TODO!- le grité.

- Ya lo se cariño. Pero es que no podemos hacer nada mas! He hablado con la abuela, y está de acuerdo. Dentro de una semana nos mudamos a nueva York.-

-¡¿Que? ¿A nueva York? No. No puede ser… ¡está tan lejos!

-Bueno… no está tan lejos como tú dices. Esta a…

- Me da igual la distancia papá! – le corté. – ¿y que pasa con mis amigas? ¡No las volveré a ver en mucho tiempo!

- Bueno cariño, ya las veras una vez cada cierto tiempo. Lo siento mucho de verdad. Pero… yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Nos mudamos y punto. – me respondió.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí! ¡¿Porque papa? porque!- dije casi llorando. No me lo podía creer. Yo no me quería ir de aquí!

- No tenemos otra solución. Entiéndelo! Si no acepto ese trabajo, no tendré dinero suficiente para todos tus gastos. ¡¿Es eso lo que quieres?- me dijo tristemente.

Ahora lo entendía todo. Su trabajo no es que fuera muy bueno, no ganaba suficiente dinero, y yo cada vez me hacia mas mayor y eso conllevaba a mas gastos. Además dentro de nada se iría a pique, con lo cuál, el se quedaría sin trabajo. Y eso significaba que seriamos… como decirlo... ¿Pobres?

-De acuerdo papá.- le dije tristemente.

En cuanto se marchó, empecé a llorar

No me lo podía creer! ¿¡Porque a mi! ¿¡Porque a nosotros!

Dios, ahora que todo estaba tan bien!

Con mis amigas… estábamos mas unidas que nunca! Y ahora me tenía que separar de ellas.

Y con John… aquel chico tan perfecto! Aquel chico que me gusta desde el verano pasado. Justo ahora que probablemente íbamos a empezar una relación. Yo que me había animado a decirle lo que sentía.

Justo ahora… ¡nos mudamos!

Pero como siempre, me tocaba aguantarme y tragarme toda mi rabia, ya que… no podía hacer nada más.

La semana pasó muy rápido, por desgracia. Estuve todos los días con mis amigas ya que no las iba a volver a ver en un tiempo muy largo. ¡Las iba a echar tanto de menos! Ellas lo eran todo para mí!

Pero lo peor era que me tenía que marchar sin poder despedirme de John. El estaba de vacaciones y todavía no había vuelto.

Le escribí una carta, en la que se lo contaba todo.

La carta decía:

"Hola John,

Cuando leas esto estaré a muchos kilómetros de aquí.

A mi padre le han ofrecido un nuevo trabajo en Nueva York, y hemos tenido que mudarnos. Esto ha sido muy duro para mí. Sobre todo porque no me he podido despedir como me hubiera gustado.

Probablemente no nos veamos en mucho tiempo, y eso me duele.

¡Joder! Justo ahora… ahora que habíamos empezado a entendernos… justo cuando me había animado a contarte todo lo que siento por ti!

Si… lo que lees. Desde que te vi el verano pasado, me gustaste. Pero no me atrevía a decírtelo, ya que tenía miedo al rechazo. Lo sé, te lo tenía que haber contado mucho antes. Lo intenté varias veces, pero no pude.

Yo no se si tu sientes lo mismo por mi o no… y puede que nunca llegue a saberlo.

Pero tengo que decirte una cosa. Veras… como dije antes me gustas, y mucho!

Pero por desgracia, yo me mudé y solo nos veremos una vez al año, dos como mucho. Por esa razón, lo nuestro no puede ser. Puede que te importe, o puede que no. No lo sé. Solo sé que por mucho que lo intentaríamos, la relación a distancia, no funcionaria. Me duele mucho decirte esto, pero es lo único que puedo hacer.

Voy a empezar una nueva vida, y a partir de ahora, todo va a ser nuevo para mí.

Claro que, eso no significa que valla a olvidar a mis amigas y amigos.

Simplemente, quiero hacer desaparecer lo que siento por ti, me gustaría poder empezar desde cero, ya que, de este modo, me ira mejor.

Seguiremos siendo amigos, si tú quieres claro ;)

Espero que me entiendas. Me ayudaría mucho.

¡Gracias!

¡Un beso muy grande!

Te Quiero.

By: Annie."

No se si he hecho bien o no en decirle que me iba a olvidar de el. Pero es que tenia que hacerlo!

Estuve meditándolo durante toda la semana, y lo decidí. Por mucho que me costara, le iba a olvidar!

Les entregué la carta a mis amigas y les dije que se la dieran cuando yo estuviera en Nueva York.

Ellas no dudaron en aceptar.

Llegó el día 6 de septiembre. Día que nos marchábamos. Llamé a mis amigas para que vinieran a casa, y estuvimos sacándonos fotos asta que llegó la hora.

Vino mi padre para avisarnos que en 5 minutos, nos marchábamos. Empezamos todas a llorar, estábamos muy tristes.

Todo pasó rápido, nos dimos besos y abrazos, me monte en el coche, y nos fuimos.

Pusimos marcha hacia Nueva York, me esperaba una nueva vida.

El viaje se me izo eterno, pero no me importo, ya que no tenía muchas ganas de llegar.

No dejaba de pensar en lo que estarían haciendo mis amigas sin mi, en si me iban a echar de menos, o si me llegarían a olvidar algún día.

Decidí apartar esos pensamientos negativos. Esta era una nueva oportunidad para conocer a gente nueva. Debía aprovecharla.

Llegamos sobre las 5:30 de la tarde.

La verdad es que nueva York ¡era precioso! Tal y como yo me lo esperaba.

Lleno de tráfico, gente y edificios altísimos. Estaba todo decorado con luces y neones. (Todavía no estaban encendidas).

"esto de noche tiene que ser muy bonito" pensé animada.

¡Era todo tan diferente a donde yo vivía antes! Yo vivía en un pequeño pueblo, y esto… esto era una gran ciudad!

Llegamos a la nueva casa. No era como la que teníamos en Canadá. Esta era más pequeña, mucho más.

Allí teníamos una casa muy grande, ya que al ser un pueblo pequeño no había pisos

"No sé si llegare a adaptarme a esta nueva forma de vida". Pensé.

Subimos al piso, fui directa a mi habitación y cerré la puerta con el pestillo. No quería que nadie me molestara, lo único que quería era estar sola y poder pensar en mis cosas.

Todos mis muebles estaban colocados, ya que los fueron trayendo durante la semana.

Me tumbe en la cama y sin darme cuenta me quede dormida.

Cuando me desperté eran las 7:30 de la tarde.

Decidí salir a dar una vuelta para familiarizarme con la que a partir de ahora iba a ser mi ciudad.

-¡Adiós papa! vengo dentro de una hora!

- Pero hija, ¿a donde vas?

-Papa, quiero que me de un poco el aire, y de paso veo como es la ciudad.

-Esta bien hija, pero no tardes! Haber si te vas a perder!

-Vale papa! adiós! Te quiero.

-Yo también cariño.

Estaba un poco molesta con mi padre, pero decidí que lo mejor sería perdonarlo, ya que, el no tenia la culpa de nada! O al menos, eso cría.


End file.
